


Happy Birthday Lee Jihoon?

by xenano



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, somewhat crack idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenano/pseuds/xenano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An eventful day of confessions and birthday celebrations.....on the 21st of November?</p><p>Cross posted on AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Lee Jihoon?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to put something out today (11.22) but idk what this is lol

_Just one more._

 

_One more adjustment and it’ll be perfect._

 

Jihoon hovered his cursor over a track on his new project while he struggled to keep his heavy eyelids open. It was 6 in the morning and it had been roughly 65 hours since he had first woken up. The time in between was spent producing a song for Seventeen’s new mini album, as well as occasionally stepping out of his room to take bathroom breaks and brew much needed espresso shots. He did take short naps in his chair when he dozed off too much to do anything productive, but he never allowed his naps to exceed twenty minutes. There was just too much work to be done, and Jihoon, along with the rest of the members, were anxious to get back on stage as soon as possible for their fans.

 

_H-huh? When did I…_

 

Slowly, Jihoon opened his eyes. Once again, he nodded off without even realizing that his eyes were closed. He checked the time on his computer and was relieved to find that only two minutes had passed. More importantly, he scanned his digital audio workstation carefully, making sure he didn’t edit something while he drifted off.

 

“Where did the snare drum part go…” he mumbled to himself as his eyes darted across the tracks on the computer screen. Giving up, he pressed play to hear if he ended up messing up the track horribly while he was half asleep.

 

...

 

“Dammit.”

 

Of course he just had to make an adjustment while he wasn’t in his right mind. But what in the world did he do to mess the song up so much?

 

Calming down, Jihoon pressed the trusty command + z keys to undo all of the adjustments from two minutes ago. The idea that he had in his mind was gone now, but at least the track was salvaged.

 

Deciding that it was time for another nap, Jihoon tossed a blanked over himself as he adjusted to a comfortable position in his chair. Well, at least a position as comfortable as you could possibly get in a chair. He checked his phone to see the date. November 21st.

 

_Just one more day until my birthday, huh?_

 

With that last thought, the boy knocked out cold.

 

 

 

 

A dull ache in his back forced Jihoon awake. He blinked a few times and stood upright in his chair, waiting a few moments to snap out of his disoriented state. Somehow, besides his aching back, he felt quite refreshed. He looked up at the digital clock on the wall that read 7:27 am. _I guess I took a pretty long nap this time._

 

Before he was able to reopen his saved file, his stomach grumbled, and the sound echoed against the walls of the tiny room. _Maybe breakfast should come first._

 

The boy opened the door of his room and stepped out into the studio. Immediately, he squinted and brought his arm up to shield his face, the natural sunlight too bright for his eyes that were adjusted to the darkness of his room. Though he expected the room to be empty, Jihoon could make out the silhouette of a familiar person standing between him and the door to the outside world. He could tell right away who the silhouette belonged to.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Hey.”

 

Jihoon’s eyes finally adjusted and he could make out Seungcheol’s features better now. He was sporting a black leather jacket and dark denim that hugged his toned thighs perfectly. His raven black hair was tousled and styled to match his chic aesthetics. Jihoon didn’t realize that he had been gawking at the other for longer than what would be considered normal. The lack of sleep must have caused his brain to throw his common sense out the window. He bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from blushing in embarrassment.

 

“What are you doing here, Cheol?” The other members usually didn’t come to disturb him when he was producing a song. They knew better than to be in the presence of the short blond male when he lacked sleep. Except for Seungcheol. Somehow, Jihoon’s irritation from lack of sleep never got to him when the leader visited.

 

“I’ll be stealing you for today.”

 

“Wha-huh?”

 

Seungcheol only smiled as he grabbed Jihoon’s hand and pulled him toward the exit.

 

“Wait, wait, stop. I still have to finish-”

 

“Just for today.” Seungcheol’s tone of voice almost made it sound like he was begging, but the force he was pulling Jihoon with suggested that the boy wouldn’t take no for an answer. Jihoon glanced over his shoulder toward his unfinished work and sighed. He put on his down jacket and followed the other out the exit.

 

As the two were walking along the road in the cool autumn weather, Jihoon couldn’t help but notice a smile tug at the corner of Seungcheol’s lips.

 

“Did something happen today?”

 

He heard a soft chuckle. Other than that, he was given no other reply. Jihoon started to feel a little frustrated that he was just blindly following along without any context. This time could have been taken to finish his song and get the members to start promoting again.

 

“Cheol, where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

“Well, can we get something to eat first?” He didn’t mean to snap at the other. It just came out a little harsher than he intended.

 

“Sure.”

 

Seungcheol continued to walk the direction that they were going, but now he looked around to see if there were any places they could eat. To their left, Jihoon spotted a bakery, and he motioned toward it. Seungcheol looked to where the other was indicating, but he frowned and shook his head.

 

“Why not? It’s right here.”

 

“Let’s walk a little more.”

 

Seungcheol continued walking. For a few seconds, Jihoon contemplated on making a dash for it and grabbing a bun or something, but he wanted to know why Seungcheol wouldn’t tell him anything. With hurried steps, he caught up with the other.

 

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Seungcheol finally led them inside of a Korean restaurant. The restaurant welcomed them with heating and the aroma of all sorts of Korean food. The two sat across from each other at a table by the wall. Jihoon picked up a menu to browse his options, but Seungcheol called the ajhumma in the kitchen.

 

“Ajhumma, a bowl of seaweed soup and radish soup with some rice!”

 

Jihoon looked up from his menu. “You’re getting two orders?”

 

“No, silly. One’s for you.”

 

“But I want more than just soup,” he pouted. “Wait, and who said you could order for me?”

 

“We can eat more, later. Just have the soup for now.”

 

Bitter, Jihoon quietly sipped on his warm barley tea. He wrapped his hands around the ceramic mug to warm up his frozen fingers. Upon noticing this, Seungcheol held his hands out.

 

“What? The tea? Don’t you have your mug right there?”

 

Seungcheol stifled a laugh and smiled warmly at the other’s cute reaction.

 

“Your hands, silly.”

 

Jihoon felt his face flush at the reply. Reluctantly, he let go of the mug and placed his hands into Seungcheol’s outstretched ones. Seungcheol clasped their hands together.

 

“This way, it’ll warm up more,” he said, smiling.

 

_This doesn’t mean anything. He’s just being the nice leader that he is and taking care of his dongsaeng. Yeah, that’s all there is to this. There’s no other meaning behind that smile and this action. Nothing._

 

Jihoon concentrated on reminding himself that Seungcheol offering to warm up his hands didn’t mean anything special. He felt that if he broke out of that thought, he wouldn’t be able to contain his smile.

 

Once their order arrived, the air around them fell silent again, besides the ravenous slurping from Jihoon’s side. If the boy looked up, he would have seen the other staring and chuckling at him, but he was much too focused on the food in front of him.

 

In less than ten minutes, the two finished their soup and headed out again. After a few minutes, Jihoon began to notice the familiar scenery. He finally spotted the bare patch of land near the pension house where all thirteen boys let their hearts out on Seventeen Project. But why did Seungcheol bring him here? They finally arrived, and Jihoon could envision the thirteen of them circled around the campfire again. He looked at Seungcheol, but Seungcheol was facing away from him.

 

“Remember this place, Ji?”

 

“Of course I do. How could I forget?”

 

“I don’t know if you know this or not, but this is the place where I confessed to you.”

 

Jihoon felt his heart skip a beat. _What?_

 

“W-what do you mean?”

 

“I confessed to you, because I thought that if I didn’t do it around the campfire, I would never find the courage in me to do it again. But it looks like you didn’t notice.”

 

“So…you mean…that back then when you said…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Jihoon swallowed hard. That meant that all of those times of frustration and hiding his feelings from Seungcheol were useless. If he understood what Seungcheol had meant back then…

 

“I’m such an idiot,” he groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He watched as Seungcheol turned around to face him.

 

“But it was also my fault for not being clear enough that time, so I’ll say it again.” He cleared his throat. “Ji, I think of you as someone special. As someone who’s more than just a friend. And I know that you think the same about me, too. Or at least I hope that’s true. I want to be more than just friends. Would you like to be my boyfriend?”

 

Jihoon could hear his heart beat rapidly. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He could only nod in agreement.

 

Seungcheol approached him and wrapped his arms around the other. Jihoon reciprocated the hug, and the two stood there like that for a few minutes, breathing in the scent of the other and basking in each other’s warmth. Jihoon was flooded with joy, and he couldn’t stop smiling. He heard the other humming a part of Fronting.

 

“I’ll call you mine~”

 

Jihoon let go and teasingly hit the other on his arm. Seungcheol flung his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders.

 

“Come on. The others are probably waiting.”

 

The two happily walked toward their practice room, side by side. When they arrived at the door, Seungcheol gave two knocks on the door. Jihoon heard shuffling and whispering coming from the inside. He shot a puzzled look toward Seungcheol, who only motioned for him to enter. Jihoon grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. Firecrackers went off, and Jihoon found himself standing in front of eleven ecstatic boys.

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, TO OUR LOVELY JIHOON, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~”

 

Jihoon blinked. Did they really forget?

 

“Um…thanks. But today isn’t my birthday.”

 

Everyone froze and shot each other panicked looks.

 

“My birthday is on the 22nd…you don’t remember?”

 

The boys all relaxed. Soonyoung laughed in relief. “Oh man, you really had us going there.”

 

“What do you mean?” Jihoon frowned. “Isn’t tomorrow the 22nd?”

 

Mingyu looked at him strangely. “Hyung… _today_ is the 22 nd.”

 

“H-huh? But I checked at 6 in the morning and it said it was the 21st.” Jihoon pulled out his phone to check again. The calendar clearly indicated that it was indeed the 22nd.

 

“Don’t tell me…you slept the entire day yesterday?” Seokmin asked.

 

“Is that why we didn’t see you all day?” Seungkwan added.

 

At the realization that he slept for a little over 25 hours, Jihoon’s eyebrows went up. He didn’t realize he would be capable of something like that.

 

“There’s something you should really look into,” Soonyoung started in a serious yet sarcastic tone of voice. “It’s called ‘taking a break.’ You should try it sometimes.”

 

Chan giggled as he approached Jihoon. “Here, I’ll help!”

 

Moments later, Jihoon felt a cool wet substance splat on his face. Looking at the mirror, he saw that it was whipped cream. Chan snickered while he hid behind Hansol, satisfied with his work. Jihoon lunged to chase after the boy with a glop of whipped cream in his hands. The two playfully circled around Hansol, who stood there frozen, hoping not to be in Jihoon’s line of fire.

 

Jeonghan turned toward Seungcheol. “Anyways, what took you so long? Didn’t you say you would only take half an hour? All the food went cold…”

 

Jihoon halted and looked hopefully at Jeonghan. He had nearly forgotten about his hunger. “Food?”

 

“Yeah…we prepared some seaweed soup and fish and some really nice side dishes.”

 

It finally clicked in Jihoon’s mind that the reason Seungcheol ordered seaweed soup for him was because it was his birthday. And he probably wanted the birthday boy to have seaweed soup before eating anything else, which explained why he was insistent on skipping the bakery. A small smile played at his lips as he realized Seungcheol was taking care of him on his birthday.

 

Soonyoung poked his elbow into Seungcheol’s side. “What were you doing for so long, huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows as he poked him a few times.

 

Flustered, Seungcheol coughed and cleared his throat. “I, um, had some unfinished business to take care of.”

 

Jihoon felt himself getting red and he looked at his feet. He expected questions to come flying out from all directions, and he saw Seungkwan open his mouth to start. But someone tapped Jihoon on the shoulder. Jisoo stood behind him with a tray in his hands.

 

“It’s a little cold, but did you still want to eat?”

 

He nodded quickly. The smell of the food reached him and he couldn’t help but salivate.

 

“Then why don’t you wash up first. I’ll get this heated up by the time you get back.”

 

Jihoon thanked him and escaped to the bathroom upstairs. He thoroughly washed off the whipped cream (which took much longer than he thought it would) and dried his face off. He opened the door to leave and once again found Seungcheol standing in front of the door. Jihoon stepped out and looked at his feet.

 

“Was there something you needed?”

 

“Yeah. I wanted to give you a personal birthday present.”

 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

 

“Let me give it to you first. Then you can choose to accept it or not.”

 

After thinking about it for a moment, he nodded.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

He did as he was told and held out his hands.

 

Nothing was handed to him.

 

Instead, he felt a pair of lips briefly peck his cheek. His eyes flew open and he gave a small gasp.

 

“Do you accept my present?”

 

Jihoon felt himself getting red again. He shook his head, and he saw Seungcheol’s expression fall.

 

In a moment of courage, Jihoon got on his tip toes and pecked Seungcheol’s lips. Now it was Seungcheol’s turn to be surprised. Jihoon leaned over to whisper in his ears.

 

“But I _do_ accept that as my present.”

 

The blond boy hopped away, both in embarrassment and to finally eat breakfast. Seungcheol’s eyes trailed after him. The boy brought his fingers to his lips, as if checking to make sure that the moment was real and that Jihoon did in fact kiss him. He smiled and giggled. He whispered his last words before he headed downstairs to join the rest of the members.

 

“Happy birthday, Ji.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aaaaaaand there was my jicheol one-shot for jihoon’s birthday. Quite honestly, this went in very different directions so I’m not sure about what I think about the ending product. But it’s finished so why not upload it? XD
> 
> Happy Birthday to my beautiful Jihoon~ <3


End file.
